The true life
by PearlChery
Summary: Bella, après le départ d'Edward, sombre dans la dépression, elle ne sort plus, reste seule au lycée et ne prête plus aucune attention à ses amis. Mais l'arrivée de trois vampires à Forks va tout changer. Entre une blonde explosive, un superbe Originel et un vampire au regard hypnotiquement bleu, Bella ne saura plus d'où donner de la tête.
1. chapitre 1

Hello, nouvelle fiction !

Ma fiction donc, est un crossover entre Vampire Diaries et Twilight. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitre je vais poster pour cette fic, mais ça sera aux alentours de 20. La fic se passe pendant New Moon, quand Edward quitte Bella et pour TVD il n'y a pas vraiment de situation temporel (vous comprendrez en lisant.)

Rating : M

Couples : Damon/Bella, Klaroline

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Caroline, petit oiseau des bois, tu dois te réveiller…

Cette voix est dans ma tête, oui, c'est ça, dans ma tête. Ce n'est absolument pas Damon qui essaye de me réveiller. Il n'est pas là, il est juste dans ma tête, c'est un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar.

-Care', fais pas semblant de dormir, c'est la rentrée ! S'exclame-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

-ça va ! Je me lève !

Je repousse toutes les couvertures et me lève, jetant un regard noir à Damon qui me sourit comme un idiot.

-Tu es toute fraiche ce matin !

- Tais-toi, dis-je en attrapant mon bas de jogging qui était resté près du lit.

Il ouvre le rideau, comme si c'était le plus beau matin de sa vie. Je m'attache les cheveux en le regardant d'un air blasé.

-Arrête de me regarder Blondie, je sais que tu veux mon corps.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Moi ? Vouloir son corps ? Je commence réellement à croire qu'il est attardé mental.

-Bon, au lieu de te lancer des fleurs, tu peux me passer ma brosse à cheveux ? Je demande en la désignant sur la commode derrière lui.

-Mas bien sûre jeune fille, il me la tend puis sort de ma chambre en sifflotant.

Enfin quand je dis « ma chambre », je veux plutôt dire mon dépotoir… Avec le déménagement, j'ai dû emporter toute ma garde robe dans des cartons, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, du coup j'ai au moins cinquante cartons qui s'entassent dans la petite pièce.

Je prends ma douche, m'habille, me coiffe, me maquille, tout cela en un temps record pour moi : c'est-à-dire quarante minutes.

-Bien, dis-je en descendant les escaliers, qui m'emmène ? Puisque je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas de voiture et que personne ne veut me prêter la sienne.

Damon vide son verre de bourbon d'une traite (je rappelle qu'il est huit heures du matin), et s'affale sur le canapé.

-Désolé, je suis bourré, on ne prend pas le volant en état d'ivresse normalement, me dit-il avec un grand sourire diabolique.

Je soupire et me tourne vers mon autre acolyte :

-Klaus ?

Je lui fais des yeux de chat mielleux au possible (en gros je le supplie du regard quoi…). Il ne résiste pas quand je fais ça, c'est imparable.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu t'es inscrite au lycée, s'il te plait…, me dit-il d'un air suppliant.

-Parce qu'une fille de dix-sept ans qui ne va pas au lycée dans une si petite ville ça attire l'attention et que je veux rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, dis-je d'une traite.

J'entends Damon soupirer. L'ignorant totalement, je pose ma main sur ma hanche et fait mine d'attendre patiemment.

-Bon ok, je t'emmène, cède-t-il en baissant la tête.

Hé oui, même le plus sanguinaire des vampires ne me résiste pas, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

Je pars donc en direction de la Ferrari flambant neuve de mon cher ami Klaus. Bon, ce n'est pas que je trouve ça too much, mais arriver en Ferrari noir avec un mec qui pourrait rivaliser avec Brad Pitt en terme de beauté pour la rentrée… si, en fait c'est totalement too much.

Il met le contact et soupire en démarrant. Nous avançon vite, trop vite, il doit rouler à 90 et nous sommes en ville.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant une feuille jaunie, pliée en quatre.

Il ne me regarde pas, et fixe ostensiblement la route. Je déplie le papier et mon souffle se coupe, c'est un dessin, un dessin de moi… mais en beaucoup plus jolie… enfin je crois. Je reste bouche bée devant tant de talent. J'ai déjà vu quelques uns de ses dessins mais là… c'est absolument sublime, et je ne dis pas ça parce-que c'est moi qui suis représentée sur ce fameux dessin.

-C'est magnifique, dis-je en un souffle.

-Je sais, puisque c'est toi…

-Haha, très drôle, et c'est en quel honneur ?

-J'avais juste envie de te le donner, dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ne me regardant toujours pas.

La voiture s'arrête, et je regarde par la fenêtre. Même si je suis un peu troublée par ce que vient de m'offrir Klaus, je ne peux décemment pas faire comme si tout le monde sur ce parking ne me regardait pas. En même temps dans une si petite ville, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit débarquer un nouveau… en l'occurrence une nouvelle ici.

Je sors de la voiture en rengeant le dessin dans la poche arrière de mon jean et adresse un petit sourire à Klaus avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Chaque rentrée c'est la même chose : je suis perdue. Un nouveau Lycée à chaque fois et je dois toujours retenir le plan et mon emploie du temps. Je me dirige donc vers le secrétariat. J'entre dans la petite pièce, qui, au passage, sent le désodorisant à plein nez.

-Bonjour, dis-je avec bonne humeur, je viens récupérer mon emploie du temps.

La femme assise derrière le petit bureau me lance un regard noir… je crois que j'ai interrompu sa manucure.

-T'es la nouvelle ? Caroline Forbes ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

-Heu oui, je dois signer quelque chose ?

-Non, tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant une feuille à moitié froissée.

Je la prends et regarde, effectivement, c'est un emploie du temps.

-Merci.

Je lui fais un grand sourire qu'elle ne me rend pas et sors de la petite pièce. J'entends la sonnerie et soupire, il faut encore que je trouve la salle … donc je serais forcément en retard.

J'avance dans le couloir, me fais bousculé par quelques élèves en retard et me retrouve face au local d'entretient. Oui, vous l'aurez comprit : je suis perdue.

-Hé !

Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne qui m'interpelle. C'est un garçon, à la peau clair, aux cheveux blond et à la tête du gros lourd de base.

-T'es la nouvelle ?

-Oui, je réponds en souriant malgré moi.

-Je suis Mike Newton, tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta salle ?

Devant cette gracieuse proposition, je ne peux qu'accepter : grossière erreur.

Durant tout le trajet du local d'entretien à la salle B 112, Mike ne cesse de parler, on dirait vraiment qu'il cherche des amis celui là… ce n'est pas du tout le genre de la maison. Arrivé devant la pièce où se déroule le cours d'histoire, je remercie Mike avec un faux sourire et entre dans la salle.

Ouf ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas allé en cours moi ! C'est chiant à mourir, et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça toute l'année ! Faut pas rêver non plus…

Je vais à la cafétéria (étrangement c'est le seul endroit que j'arrive à trouver toute seule). M'emparant d'un plateau, je mets tout ce que je trouve dessus, c'est-à-dire une assiette de pois chiche dégoulinants de sauce, du fromage qui pu et un yaourt dont la date est passée depuis quatre jours.

E me tourne ensuite vers les table : là ça devient compliqué. Voyant Mike me faire de grands signes, je m'efforce de trouver une alternative pour éviter ce taré. Et c'est là que je vois une fille, les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons perdus dans le vague et surtout : seule à sa table. Je mets le cap droit sur elle, n'adressant même pas un regard à Mike.

Je m'assoie en face d'elle et lui adresse avec un grand sourire :

-Salut, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je m'assoie là, mais le blondinet là bas me gave et il faut que je m'en débarrasse.

Elle m'adresse un regard étonné puis hausse les épaules.

-Je m'appelle Caroline, et toi ?

-Bella, me dit-elle avec un sanglot imperceptible pour l'ouïe humaine dans la gorge.

Décidant de jouer les mère Theresa, je me décide à lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air triste…

-Je me suis fait larguer par mon copain il y a trois mois, c'est pour ça…

-TROIS MOIS ? Faut se remettre ma vielle…

Elle me regarde d'un air complètement perdue, pour vue qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer en plain milieu de la cantine.

-Tu sais comment on se remet de ça ?

-Bah… je pense qu'il faut tout simplement en trouver un autre, dis-je en souriant.

-Il n'en existe pas d'autre comme lui…, murmure-t-elle.

Décidée à remonter le morale de cette fille que je connais depuis à peine quatre minutes, je lui sourie avec le plus de conviction possible.

-Mais si, lui par exemple, tu ne le trouve pas mignon, dis-je en désignant un garçon.

-Non, soupire-t-elle.

Bon, ça parait plus compliqué que prévu. Elle tend la main pour attraper la pomme qui est sur son plateau (je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment elle à fait pour avoir une pomme, mais en tout cas ça ne se fait pas, je rappelle que j'ai eu un vieux yaourt dégueulasse moi). Je regarde sa main et mes yeux se fixent sur son poignet… il y a une trace de morsure… une trace de morsure laissée par un vampire.

Cette fille connait des vampires ?

* * *

une ch'tite review ?


	2. chapitre 2

**Second chapitre !**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :**

**Isabella Swan Salvatore: Merci pour ta review ! Justement moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré pour les crossover! J'espère que tu aimera tout autant ce chapitre.**

**Lea Michaelson : Justement, voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ta review.**

**sandra08 : Merci ! J'ai un peu galéré à écrire le chapitre précédent mais je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu.**

**Guest : Merci !**

**Zarbi : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement cela peut paraitre étrange qu'ils soient à Forks mais l'explication toute simple est dans ce chapitre.**

**Angel of the Paradise : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Ensuite je voulais dire que par rapportt à Tvd, il n'y pas de situation spatio-temporel, j'ai juste prit les personnages qui intéressaient, donc il y a peu de chance qu'on voit des perso comme Elena ou Stefan... mais on verra.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

La journée de cours la plus interminable de ma vie étant passée, je me dirige vers le parking, où un de mes deux vampires préféré doit surement m'attendre. Même si la journée touche sa fin, mon esprit est complètement obnubilé par Bella, cette fille a certes l'air complètement paumée, mais elle a surtout une morsure au poignet. Si elle est au courant pour les vampires, il doit bien y avoir une raison. La première hypothèse s'étant formée dans mon esprit est que son ex-petit ami en était un. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé tombé ?

Peut-être qu'il était comme Damon, il s'était servit d'elle pour son sang… ou un truc du genre.

Tout en continuant de réfléchir, j'entre dans le parking. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois que ce n'est pas un mais deux vampires qui m'attendent près de la Ferrari noir ! Il faut 'ailleurs que je leur parle de cette fille, peut-être qu'ils y comprendront quelque chose.

J'avance vers eux et bien sur Damon est encore en train de draguer. Une fille, assez petite, les cheveux bruns et un serre tête bleu dans les cheveux lui fait la causette en se tortillant dans tous les sens. En même qui ne serait pas attiré par ses yeux bleu, son corps parfait et son visage d'ange ? Même moi je l'ai été pendant une période… mais ça n'est pas le sujet.

Klaus, qui est appuyé contre la voiture, a son regard posé sur moi. Je sais très bien qu'il y a une ambiguïté sentimentale entre nous deux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit me dévorer des yeux en plein milieu du parking remplit de lycéens.

-Salut ! Dis-je en souriant alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur.

Damon m'ignore et continu sa discutions qui semble TRES intéressante avec la fille. Mais je remarque quand même qu'il ne cesse de jeter des regards insistants sur son cou.

-Bonne journée ? Me demande Klaus en m'ouvrant la portière de l'arrière.

-A part le fait que je hais les cours, oui, et il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

-Tout ce que tu veux sweetheart, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

J'entre dans la voiture, suivis de Klaus qui monte à l'avant et frappe contre la vitre pour dire à Damon de monter. Il nous rejoint deux minutes après.

-Merci de me casser mon coup, ça fait toujours plaisir, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à l'originel.

-Ho pardon, tu voulais peut-être rentrer à pied ?

-J'aurais préféré, marmonne-t-il.

Je soupire et rejette mes cheveux en arrière. Es fois je me dis que ça serait mieux de ne pas en avoir (des cheveux), ça prend trop de place.

-Bon, quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler comme des gosses de quatre ans, on pourra y aller ?

La voiture démarre et je pose ma tête contre la vitre en repensant à Bella. Les deux autres devant recommence à s'engueuler et ça hausse le ton. Je n'y prête pas attention et lorsque nous arrivons et descendons, je commence à m'intéresser à leur discussion.

-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulut aller dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats Unis ! S'exclame Damon.

-On est ici pour éviter de se faire repérer, dois-je te rappeler qu'on s'est fait griller au bout d'un mois à Florence à cause de tes conneries ?!

-MES conneries ?! C'est toi qui es allé crier sur tous les toits que tu étais le vampire le plus puissant de la terre alors que t'étais bourré.

-Fais attention à toi parce-que sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?! Tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde hein ? Mais je te rappelle juste au passage que ta famille t'a lâché !

Nous sommes devant la maison et avec leurs cris, je sens que ça va attirer du monde. Puis tout ce passe très vite, Klaus saisit Damon par le col, tendit que celui-ci affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu vois, t'as tellement pas d'arguments que tu passe direct à la baston, dit-il en souriant d'un air vainqueur.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué ! S'exclame Klaus en le relâchant.

Damon émet un petit rire, ce qu'il m'agace lui ! Il peut être tout à fait gentleman, drôle, parfait etc… tout comme le pire des emmerdeurs. C'est un paradoxe assez déplaisant. Quand enfin nous entrons dans la maison, je me décide à leur parler de Bella.

* * *

-Tu penses que cette fille peut être dangereuse pour nous ? Demanda Damon en secouant la tête d'un air grave.

Assise dans le canapé du salon, je scrute le visage de mes deux acolytes.

-Je ne pense pas, mais si elle découvre que nous sommes des vampires ça risque de chauffer pour nous.

-Si ça se trouve elle a été hypnotisé et elle ne se rappelle plus de rien concernant cette fameuse morsure… ou alors elle sait beaucoup de chose sur les vampires et est un danger pour nous…, Dit Klaus, l'air pensif.

Personnellement je n'en sais rien, comment deviner les intentions de quelqu'un en à peine le temps d'un repas ?

-Il faudrait que tu mène un peu l'enquête Caroline, reste avec elle, discutez de votre passer amoureux comme le font toutes les adolescentes, on verra bien où ça nous mène, me dit Klaus en virant son regard sur moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ou alors je peux m'en occuper…, lança Damon dans la foulée.

-Hors de question, tu sais très bien que je désapprouve totalement tes méthodes, dis-je en me levant d'un air consternée.

-On y pensera en cas d'extrême urgence, dit Klaus en méditant sérieusement.

* * *

La semaine passée, nous nous retrouvons tout les trois sur la plage, deux bouteilles de whisky et une de bourbon avec nous, étendues sur une couverture. Je bois une gorgé de bourbon, le liquide ambré me brûlant la gorge.

-J'aimerais bien aller en France, dis-je en souriant.

Damon me dévisage avant de boire à nouveau.

-C'est trop loin…, murmure-t-il.

-Moi je voudrais aller en Italie, c'est beaucoup moins pluvieux qu'ici et que la France, dit Klaus, la mine sérieuse.

-Ouais, mais l'Italie c'est machiste, dis-je en riant.

Je me redresse un peu, et scrute la falaise qui se dresse devant nous, c'est vraiment très grand. Je me demande ce que ça ferais de sauter de là haut.

C'est alors que j'aperçois une silhouette en haut de cette fameuse falaise. C'est une fille… cheveux brun… c'est BELLA !

Je m'agite et force les deux autres à se relever.

-Les gars ! Y'a la fille avec la morsure qui va sauter de la falaise !

Je me lève, lui fait des grands gestes pour lui dire de ne pas faire ça, puis je me retourne vers Klaus et Damon, qui sont toujours affalés sur la couverture.

-Faut faire quelque chose !On va pas la laisser sauter ! Je m'exclame.

J'entends un plouf derrière moi et me retourne : elle n'est plus en haut, et les vagues sont incroyablement agités.

-Trop tard…, murmure Damon en souriant.

-Va la chercher enfin ! On ne va pas la laisser se noyer !

Pas de réaction, je me décide à les frapper, quand Klaus dit :

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'y aller, je la connais même pas cette fille…

Je me tourne vers Damon et dit d'un air de chiot suppliant :

-Je viens de faire mon brushing…

Il soupire puis se lève, retire sa chemise et ses chaussures, puis plonge comme un athlète. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Il remonte sur la plage avec Bella dans les bras, comme un maitre nageur sauveteur hyper sexy.

Il la pose sur la plage et entame un massage cardiaque tandis que je m'approche pour vérifier qu'elle vie encore.

-Elle respire plus, me dit Damon avant de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Klaus se marre derrière, personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

Quand enfin Bella recrache l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée, je ressens un soulagement tout à fait à la hauteur des évènements.

Damon regarde immédiatement son poignet, pendant qu'elle est encore dans les vapes. Il reste un moment sans voix.

-C'est un sang froid, dit-il, captant immédiatement l'attention de Klaus.


	3. chapitre 3

**Désolé**** pour ce retard, énorme problème de connexion chez moi ! **

**Bon je vous ai concocté un tout petit chapitre de transition, mais la suite arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Encore désolé, et bonne lecture !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

-C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Bella s'était réveillé et Klaus s'était finalement levé pour pouvoir voir son poignet. Mais lorsque Bella avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était mise à partir dans un espèce de délire paranoïaque psychotique… enfin elle disait des trucs bizarres quoi…

-Victoria… elle va venir me tuer ! S'exclame-t-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens alors que Damon tente tant bien que mal de la maintenir au sol, histoire qu'elle ne se rejette pas à nouveau dans l'eau.

Tout en regardant l'humaine complètement désorientée, je réfléchis : qu'est ce que c'était qu'un sang froid ?

-Bella !

Je tourne la tête vivement pour apercevoir à un jeune homme, la peau hâlée, torse nu, et le visage décomposé. Il doit se demander ce qu'on fait là… et apparemment il connait Bella.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'écria-t-il en s'en prenant directement à Klaus… ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

A ce moment là deux questions me viennent à l'esprit : Qui est ce mec ? Et : Putain de merde qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

-Rien du tout, et tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens, petit chien, dit Klaus, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Il se redresse sur toute sa hauteur, dominant largement l'autre.

* * *

Victoria, elle était dans l'eau, elle est à ma recherche, elle va venir me tuer ! Bon sang il faut que je parte que je parte tout de suite ! Tout en me débattant des bras de je ne sais qui, les larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux, faisant rosir mes joues, même avec le froid.

-Bella !

Jacob. Il est là, peut-être allait-il pouvoir arrêter Victoria ! Je ne me concentrait sur rien, et même si je sais que Jacob est là, mes pensées sont toutes accaparés par Victoria, cette folle qui veut me tuer à cause d'Edward. Je me débats, essayant maintenant d'aller vers Jake, puisqu'apparemment celui qui me tient ne veut absolument pas me lâcher.

-Bon, je ne suis pas du tout patient, alors si tu veux bien te CALMER tout de suite, ça m'éviterais de t'arracher la gorge ! Dit l'homme qui me tient, tout en plaquant mes poignets au sol.

J'ouvre des yeux énorme, et je me retrouve face à… je ne sais pas, peut-être une créature surnaturelle dotée d'une beauté encore plus hallucinante que celle des Cullen ?

Il plante ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotique dans les miens. C'est cristallin, comme la mer azur, ces yeux là sont d'une pureté et d'une froideur envoutante. Au début, je ne vois que ça, puis les traits de son visage se dessinent autour peu à peu. Une peau pâle, sans aucune imperfection, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre, des lèvres rosés et un nez aquilin, cet homme est simplement… la beauté. Il n'est pas beau, il est LA beauté.

Soudain, alors que je continu à le détailler comme si ma vie en dépend, les pupilles de ses yeux se rétractent et il dit d'une voix calme, horripilante :

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma peur, comme s'il pouvait contrôler mon esprit. Je recommence à me débattre frénétiquement. Mais il me tient si fort qu'il m'est impossible de bouger.

-Jake ! Cris-je, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre, dit l'homme au dessus de moi.

Il me soulève avec aisance, puis me jette sur son dos. Je me débats comme une folle, trempée et haletante. Je relève un peu la tête et vois Jake en plein combat avec un autre type. Je m'agite asseyant de faire lâcher prise à l'homme qui me tient, mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses, puisqu'il resserre sa prise sur ma taille.

-Je l'emmène ! S'exclame-t-il.

Et on s'éloigne, moi toujours sur son épaule et regardant la scène sur la plage en essayant de me remettre sur pied pour d'aider Jake.

- Lâchez-moi !

En regardant bien, je vois cette fille, celle qui m'a parlé, Caroline.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est peut-être une secte ! Bon sang Isabella Swan, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore fourrée ?!

On me jette sur le siège passager et je me recroqueville sur le siège. Bon sang mais qui sont ces gens ?! Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ? Peut-être ont-ils été envoyés par Victoria !

L'homme aux yeux bleu monte à son tour dans la voiture et me jette un regard suspicieux.

Je le dévisage un instant avant de retourner mon regard vers la plage pour voir si Jacob va bien, mais je ne le vois plus. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? Je me retourne encore croisant de nouveau le regard glacial. Il émet un petit rire et un air sarcastique se plaque sur son visage.

-Je suis Damon, ravi de te connaitre, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

**Un pov de Bella ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Pour la suite, un vrai moment entre Damon et Bella !**


End file.
